Three words
by HGAFFC
Summary: HGAFFC#1. It began raining outside and it was too muddy to stand around. Bored, Mikan asked Natsume for a game of "Truth or Dare". But, how in the world did Natsume end up pinning her onto the wall? NatsumeMikan. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.**  
Claimer:** This fan fiction and all errors it might contain are mine.

This is an entry to **Hilaire's Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction Challenge/Competition**. The prompt is to portray Natsume Hyuuga as a most original rancher/farmer/grazier/someone who makes his living out of agriculture and livestock.

Submission of entries begins on August 7 and ends on September 4. Participation is highly appreciated. Please visit Hilaire's profile or forums for more details.

* * *

**Three Words**

It began raining outside and it was too muddy to stand around. Bored, Mikan asked Natsume for a game of "Truth or Dare". But, how in the world did Natsume end up pinning her onto the wall?**  
**

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura Mikan. Luscious, silky brunette hair. Chocolate coloured orbs, pink curved lips. She was 14 year old who seems to be so typically dense at times.

Oh yes. She may be dense, but she actually realized she had mutual feelings for a normal, country side-farmer boy.

Hyuuga Natsume. The oh so ravishing raven haired boy. He's a farmer. Who would've guessed? At school, he's mainly the heart-throb, with thrilling drop dead gorgeous looks. But in reality he's a hay-boy who baby sits the chickens.

Lovers.

-That's what they are. Lovers. Love birds, Destined ones, Key and lock, you name it. Well, of course Natsume would think it's rather uncool to inform other people that Mikan is his "Lover". But, what the hey? he tells them, "She's _my_** girl**." instead. -And that's even better. Mikan just describes him plainly; "perver-Natsume." Opps my mistake. I think I was about to reveal Natsume's true nature, I hope I didn't. And I certainly hope that I don't get a glare from him later.)----

Yes, Natsume does hug her, kiss her, but never-ever does he "pin her to the wall."

And that's a fact. He'd want to be gentle with her, and treat her like some fragile thing. No, not as in fragile-pathetic but y'know, because she means the world to him. He may be cold, but at times he's** hot**. -I mean, _warm_. (Sorry, at times I go to the wrong direction.) Natsume just has feelings for Mikan beyond compare.

So, yada yada. Enough with the intro. Let's continue with the story, shall we?

* * *

On any normal day, Sakura Mikan would visit the Hyuuga farm. She'd help out with the work, or play dress-ups with the younger sister Aoi. Though, she'd definitely head to her boyfriend first.

Mikan was skipping around and about on the trickle grass and reached out to open a large wooden-hard gate. She tip toed and reached high for the metal chain at the back of the wood nailed on the center of the gate. With many experience, she learnt how to open the gate with no problems.

She walked towards the house a few meters away, and hoping not to step on any of the poop beneath her feet.

As soon as she got to the unusually large house, she opened the door not only to find that Aoi was there.

"Oh? Mikan nee-chan. What a coincidence! I was about to grab the handle, but you happened to open the door for me!" Aoi smiled. She was so beautiful. Even though Aoi was only 12, her face was petite and had captivating crimson eyes.

Aoi scanned the space behind her. Her jet-black silky hair flicking up and down. Aoi turned her head bak to the brunette "Ahh, Mikan-nee, oni-chan seem to be outside. He's not here. I think he's near the chicken coop." Aoi pointed west. "Oh..! I see. Thanks Aoi-chan!" Mikan nodded with a thanks.

Mikan silently hummed to herself while skipping towards the Chicken coop. Ah- there he was. Gorgeous and steaming. Hyuuga Natsume. It was odd though. Natsume was at the _garden_ near the chicken coop.

_I wonder what he's doing at the garden? _Mikan tilted her head to the side. She knew that Natsume wasn't really fond of gardens. He seemed pretty spaced out as well.

Mikan tip toed quietly to Natsume hoping to scare him. As sneaky as she is (not very,really.) Natsume turned his head not only to see his one and only, Mikan.

"P-polka! What are you doing here...?" Natsume was unexpectedly nervous. He quickly shoved his hands behind his back, Mikan quirked a brow after witnessing his sudden reactions. "Natsume...? What's behind your back?" Mikan eyed him in curiosity and walked towards him slowly.

"Uhh.....there's nothing, Polka." Natsume kept a straight face. Mikan pouted her lips. "Oh, okay. If you won't tell me then....I think I'll just go." A sarcastic tone came out of the brunette and she turned her heel to head towards the gate.

"Wait, Mikan." Natsume called out. Mikan smiled, and fluttered her eyebrows, "So what was it that you were going to show me..?"

Natsume sighed and let his arms down. Gripped in his hand were a bouquet of flowers, each with a unique shade of red petals that were picked from the garden.

Mikan stared with awe. There's no way Natsume would pick flowers for Mikan. Though, Mikan was touched. "Natsume....those flowers..."

"Aren't for you, by the way. Believe me if I had to choose between you and Sally the Chicken, it is like choosing between the devil and the deep blue sea. " Natsume finished her scentence, smirking. Luckily for Natsume he happened to spot Sally the chicken boking by. "It's for Sally the CHICKEN. Polka." Natsume pointed to the neck darting chicken boking by.

Mikan flushed red with humiliation. "N-Natsume! Geez!" She stompped her foot and pouted her lips. Natsume smirked and chuckled to himself while the brunette mumbled to herself in annoyance.

The crimson-eyed boy walked up to her and gently hit her forehead with the red flowers. "Just kidding, Here."He handed her the flowers, and Mikan held them gently in her hands, smelling the fragrance inside them. "Wow..! These smell good! ..But, why the colour red, Natsume?" She asked.

Natsume just paused. "Are you going to keep those in a vase?" Mikan was obviously confused a little but answered him anyway, "Of course! I'll look at them everyday!" She happily smiled. Natsume didn't move. "Good. 'Cause I'd want you to think of me everyday." He huskily whispered. The brunette tilted her head, "Eh...? What do you mean..?"

Natsume didn't answer. Instead, he just bent down to pick up a flower she'd dropped_. Baka. My eyes are the colour red right? I'd want you to somehow think of me everyday. _

_**No, no no. Hold it right there Natsume. Mikan does think of you everyday. More than you think. Why would she visit you then? **_

The black haired youth was about to hand the red flower to her, but suddenly he felt something wet drop on his cheek.

Rain poured down immediately.

* * *

"Hurry, Mikan!" The farm boy dragged the brunette by her wrist, trying to find a dry place. Eventually, the old barn house was near by. But of course, Natsume first rounded up all the chickens and pushed them into the chicken coop.

As soon as that was done, he dragged the oh-so wet Mikan with him. She was soaked by the cold rain, her silky locks dripping wet and her orange-like T-shirt was starting to get a darker colour. Natsume ran with her, towards the old Barn house.

_Creak_

The raven haired boy slowly opened the barn, hoping it was clean. You see, no-one's cleaned it in months. Ah- but, he was in luck. It was clean enough, yup. Bunches of hay stacked on the floor, cob-webs stuck around the corners -just like any typical barn house. No goo or disgusting fungus whatsoever.

Natsume sighed in relief and dragged Mikan closed the door just after her. They were both silent for a moment, and they could here the whooshing and banging from the wind and rain outside. _Windy? Rain? Heck no. This isn't my day._ The raven-haired rubbed his temples in unsatisfactory.

Natsume collapsed on the stringy stack of hay and let out a big sigh. Mikan just sat down comfortably. Though, it was odd. Natsume perked his ears up, and opened his eyes. He could here squeaking noises. No, not rats but-

Natsume eyed Mikan. Her T-shirt was dripping wet. It even got a darker shade of colour compared to earlier.

The farm boy sighed, He took his water-proof jacket and removed it. Mikan just stared at awe and suddenly smiled. "Ahh...! Natsume I love your shirt..! It really matches you." The dense brunette pointed at the gray singlet with a print on it saying; "I'm the mayor of **awesome** town."

Natsume sweat dropped and stared at her. _Isn't she suspicious? It's only both of us here, __**alone**__. Despite it being cold, I took my jacket off anyway. Doesn't she think I'm making a move or anything?_ He sighed. _Who cares? It is sheer stupidity. _

The singlet wearing-boy took off his dry top revealing his bare skin. He tossed her the singlet and turned around. "I won't look. Just get changed into that because your soaking right now..."

"Eh..?" The chocolate eyed girl tilted her head to the side.

Natsume twitched. He opened his mouth and paused. "I....don't want you to get sick." These few words were whispered silently like it was the hardest thing to say in the world for him. _**No guts, eh?**_

Mikan nodded. And started drying off. But at the same time, she was happy. _The_ great Hyuuga Natsume was worried about her health. The brunette got all giddy inside and giggled silently.

* * *

It's been almost 30 minutes after that situation. Natsume didn't utter one word -Mikan was bothered by it.

_Is he bored? I hope not..._She bit her bottom lip out of worry. Suddenly a light bulb appeared with a "ding!". That's right. She had an idea.

"Ne, Natsume...?" Mikan called in a humming tone.

Natsume turned his head at her for her attention.

"Do you...want to play Truth or Dare?"

He quirked a brow._ Truth or Dare? Out of all the games...why that one? _He just shrugged it off and decided to agree to it. "Whatever." Mikan's smile brightened. "Okaayyy!! Me first! Me first!" She threw her arms in the air and waved it violently.

"Whatever." Natsume sighed with the same lack of tone.

"Okay!" The brunette placed her index finger on her chin. "Hmm...." She was really concentrating on what she wanted to ask him.

.........

"I got it!" After a few minutes an idea popped in her head. "Truth, truth, truth Natsume! "

Mikan hesitated for a moment before asking a "truth" question. She blushed deep scarlet and Natsume quirked a brow. _Why is she...blushing?_ -Well, yeah. She blushed quite alot but this time it had an odd feeling to it.

"Do you...." Natsume perked his ears up. _"Do you..?"_ _Strange. Sometimes she'd say something stupid. But I guess this is a different question..?_

"Do you love me Natsume?" Mikan blushed even redder. _That's it Mikan you finally said it! I wonder what he'll say...._

Meanwhile, Natsume was wide-eyed. _Doesn't she know the answer to that already?_ After a few moments a smirk plastered on his face.

"I can't say I love you." The crimson eyed- farmer stood up.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock. _H-he doesn't...?_ _Wha-_ Her eyes we're starting to tear up. It stabbed her rapidly. _"I __**can't**__ say I love you"_ It echoed through her mind so quickly. And at the same time it all stung her so quickly too.

Natsume walked up to the sitting Mikan, who was infact, still shirt-less. The brunette started to sniff, trying to hold back the lump in her throat.

Natsume just grinned. "I can't say I love you," He took her wrist and forcefully pinned her to the wall, "-because those _three words_ aren't enough...to say how much I_ do_ love you, Mikan."

_Silence_

"Ehh..?! EH..!" Mikan blushed redder beyond compare. She was so touched by his answer -that she was speechless. Well, sort of. "I-I'm sorry I..doubted your answer, Natsume..."

"Apology accepted." Natsume tightened his grip on her wrists and moved closer to her.

Yeah. I'm guess you know what he did. The distance between them parted...and lips touched. Natsume closed his eyes and curved his eyebrows, feeling the soft touch of his delicate girlfriends lips, Mikan blushed as she shut her eyes tightly. Though, it definitely was a sweet moment.

After they slowly parted their lips, and Natsume stared at her with loving eyes. Mikan did the same.

But suddenly, Mikan pouted.-ruining the moment. "Geez, you don't have to pin me onto the wall..you know? ..You're such a pervert." Mikan sighed at her unbelievably strange mannered boyfriend.

Her oh-so obnoxious boyfriend just smirked, yet again. "Oh, but I'm your pervert." And he gave her a peck on the lips.

**End  
**

_**

* * *

**_

Thank you for reading and do leave a review; I would really like to know what you think of the story. :D

Show your support by adding _this account_ to your author alert list, as this is the ONE account used for posting _ALL ENTRIES_. Be sure to read all the stories and vote for your favorite in the polls, which will be in Hilaire's forums from September 6 – 10. Winners will be announced in Hilaire's profile on September 11.

_Authors of all participating entries will only be revealed after the polls are closed. _

Review away! :)

**Hilaire's Note: **Polls are now up, and will be closed on September 10, 2009. Please go to my forums to vote for your favorite. On another note, please subscribe to the official newsletter of HGAFFC (through which I'll announce the results and reveal the authors of all participating entries), whose link can be found in this account's profile. Thank you!


End file.
